dungeons_and_peersfandomcom-20200214-history
Crow
"...I am a being of the light, yet darkness call my name..." - Crow Haunted by the scene of family's demise, the young aasimar ran from his village until he picked up by The Elder, an aged man who manages a ancient library near the mountains of Amn. There he was taught the value of patience,tranquility and knowledge. But the young aasimar hungered for revenge and needed power in order to accomplish his goal. So he toiled away, searching through lost tomes, until one day, the shadow of Merikel reached out to him. Lured by whispers of power, he reached out and grabbed the dark sword. And he fell. History In a small village on the border of Calimshan, there the story of Crow and Otter started.Born to simple farm folk, the birth of Aasimars, once a joyous occasion became an omen of struggle for the family. In their village magic is frowned upon and more so of supernatural entities, out of fear that the twins would be killed the parents hid them away inside the forest. Using the fathers occupation as hunter as the reason they moved. For years the twins lived in solitude, which for one suited the quiet and withdrawn Crow, who was born with white skin, platinum hair and pale, blue pupil-less eyes. But for the cheery, and lovable Otter, who was born with auburn hair, sun-kissed skin and bright-blue pupil-less eyes, it was a torture. She wanted to go out and see the world, find something different from the forest. But even if they were the exact opposite, they both loved each other dearly. Otter would get a tad bit excited playing and Crow would be the one to restrain her, cautioning her from dangers. On the other hand it was Otter that made Crow more active and helped realize that not everything can be learned from the books. Yet one day, itall changed. While they where out playing, they met a wounded and exhausted man. It was one of the villagers but their parents told them that they should not interact with others less they might be killed. Crow suggested that they should ignore the man, as he stared indifferently at the man. Yet the kind Otter refused and used her innate powers as an Aasimar to heal him. The man realized he was no longer hurt but looked at Otter with shock. The man cursed and shouted "Witch!" and tried to slap Otter away. But Crow intervened a pale aura surged forth and pushed the man back. The man looked at them in horror and ran towards the village shouting "Magic-users! Devils spawn!". The twins ran back to the house and told their parents what happened, and their parents told them to stay in the house. Moments later a mob emerged from the forest, they cried from the twins to die. The father went outside and confronted the mob saying that there is a misunderstanding, yet the mob did not listen and sentenced their father to death, stabbing him mercilessly as the rest of the family watched. Their mother held them tight and told them it was going to be alright. The twins shivered in fright as the mob pounded on the door, threatening to burn them along with house. Crow saw his sister in tears and told his family to run as he distracted the crowd. Without looking back Crow jumped out of the window and landed behind the crowd. He shouted profanities and told them he was the magic user. But as the mob was about to chase him, the unthinkable happened. All of a sudden the lower part of the house burst into flames and moments later the entire building was one fire. Crow watched in horror as his family was burned alive and with tears in his eyes ran from the distracted mob. He ran and ran, and only stopped when collapsed from exhaustion. He remembered his family before passing out. When he awoke, Crow realized he was on a bed and taking care of him was wizened old man who said that he found him half-dead outside this library. Crow asked where he was and was shocked to find that he managed to travel to another city. But his expression changed to one of despair as he recalled the events that took place. The old man asked what happened and Crow recounted his tale. The man looked at Crow with pity and told him that he had suffered then asked him what he will do. Crow told him that he needed strength, to avenge his family and to protect those he loved. The old man sighed, darkness has taken root in the young Aasimar's heart, and asked him if he was willing to become his apprentice and study in the library. He would have access to all the knowledge stored in this place. Crow nodded with a bit of enthusiasm surfacing, reading was something Crow loved to do and a library was like heaven to him. Years pass and the young Aasimar grew, but his thirst and knowledge for power has not been sated yet. But one day, Crow stumbled upon a book that told about the sword Merikiel, a sword wielded by an Angel who turned fallen. Crow was curious about it as he related well with the story and sought after more knowledge on this. One day Crow stumbled on a hidden book, tucked away behind other books. It was a journal of Merikiel. Crow felt a dark power eminating from the book but did not hesitate to open it, they’re a fragment of the dark blade manifested and asked what he wanted. "Power" was all that Crow said, the spirit demanded a contract from him and part of the dark blade will become his strength. Crow agreed without hesitation and the darkness entered him. But their deal was not over, the blade told him that his other half is still alive and bargained for a part of his being for her location. Again, Crow did not hesitate to agree and so the blade told him, she was in Waterdeep. The payment will be collected when the time was right and then the consciousness vanished leaving behind the powers of a hexblade to Crow. Afterwards, Crow prepared to go on a journey to reunite with Otter and vowed to protect her until the end of time. Personality Once a shy and withdrawn child, the many trials and hardships he faced has molded him into a cold and unfeeling individual. A man of few words, Crow only talks when he feels it is necessary or if he is with Otter. He cares little for the plight of others yet the divine blood the flows through him compels him to intervene. He is more open to Otter and can actually converse with her like a normal human being and is also a bit more expressive to those he can trust. Despite his cold and dark outlook, Crow is very fond of shiny trinkets and will leave a ravens feather behind in exchange for it. Although sometimes it is taken from the cold, dead bodies of his enemies. Appearance Appearance Relationships Relationships Here Notable Possessions Notable Possessions here Trivia Trivia Here Gallery __NEWSECTIONLINK__